


Pretty Babey

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Acephobia, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: A few simple questions can't hurt, right?
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Wataru | Lance
Comments: 17
Kudos: 149





	Pretty Babey

**Author's Note:**

> TW: This does contain a fair bit of acephobia. Stay safe!

While the rest of his friends were talking with Diantha and Steven, Ash and Pikachu both stared at the microphone in front of their faces.

“I really didn’t do much,” he said with a slight smile. “It was the efforts of everyone here that helped save the world!”

“Well said!” The reporter exclaimed, a gleam in their eyes. Pikachu tilted his head, cooing.

Before they could say anything else, Steven stepped next to Ash. “You must be tired as well. I’m going to go back to Hoenn soon, mind if I accompany you until then?”

Ash’s tired smile shot through everyone’s hearts watching the news. “‘Course not!” He glanced at his friends. “You guys go ahead, I’ll catch up with you later!” The reporter grinned, nodding to the cameras.

Diantha chuckled, meeting Steven’s eyes. “Then I’ll take these kids back to the lab, see you two!” Ash and Pikachu waved them goodbye.

Serena peeked back at them before following the others away from the crowds. 

“Now Mister Ketchum, how about a few more final questions?” the reporter asked. Ash nodded, both him and Pikachu side-eyeing Steven when he smirked. “Did you know your fans are crazy over you?”

Ash blinked. “Huh?” 

“Your fans really love you, Ash,” Steven said, reaching forward to pet Pikachu. 

The reporter nodded. “Champion Steven is right. They say you have a great personality!” Ash flushed in embarrassment. “Kind, determined, open, they’re smitten by you!”

“...Oh!” Ash ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not  _ that _ great.” 

“Humble too, huh?” Steven added, grinning when Ash’s flush grew. “Take the compliment, Ash.”

Ash chuckled, flicking at Pikachu’s cheeks when he laughed at him. “Thanks, everyone!” He waved to the camera. “I hope you all have been staying safe and healthy out there!”

Steven brushed an imaginary piece of lint off his suit as the reporter shook their head. “You don’t get it, do you?” Ash tilted his head. “Your fans all think you look pretty!” The reporter stifled a chuckle when Ash froze. “There has been a running gag that your mere existence tells people their sexuality!” Pikachu burst out in laughter.

Raising an eyebrow, Ash peeked at Steven. “Are you gonna tell me I’ll look even more ‘pretty’ in a suit or something?”

Rolling his eyes, Steven said, “I think you’ll break more hearts that way.”

Ash’s laugh bubbled and danced through the air, a string of personal music notes broadcasted to the world.

“...Speaking of breaking hearts,” the reporter started. “Mister Ketchum, do you have a girlfriend?” Pikachu tilted his head, ears twitching.

Steven raised an eyebrow when Ash paused, his eyes conflicted.

“Oh? Mister Ketchum-”

“Call me Ash. I may have experienced a lot over my journeys, but you don’t have to call me ‘Mister.’ How about I tell you some past stories instead?” Ash asked, awkwardly chuckling when Steven stared at him.

The reporter smirked. “Or maybe a boyfriend? Who’s the lucky person to be  _ your _ date?”

Ash sighed, shaking his head. “No, no, I’m not interested in getting a partner. I’d rather focus on becoming a pokemon master!” Rolling his eyes, Pikachu patted Ash’s cheek with his tail.

Gasping, the reporter tilted their head. “I wonder who it will be? Maybe that girl who was with you beforehand! Serena, right?”

While Ash stayed silent, Steven and Pikachu both nodded.

“She’s a lovely girl!”

“Well yeah, she is! I won’t deny that!” A bead of sweat dripped down Ash’s face. “I mean…”

“Or do you already have someone else in mind?”

Ash numbly shook his head, a blush on his face. Pikachu rolled his eyes.

Steven cut in, “Well, I’m sure you’ll fall in love sooner or later, Ash!” He tilted his head to Ash, taking a step back. “Excuse me.” Turning, he glanced at Ash before walking away.

Gulping, Ash bowed to the reporter before waving to the cameras. “Excuse us!”

They strolled onto an open field in silence, Steven’s helicopter ride in the distance.

“Tsk, that’s the media for you.” Ash and Pikachu both glanced up at Steven, blinking. “You shouldn’t have to tell them something that personal. I mean, you already have such good relationships with all of your friends!”

“You don’t have to worry about me!” Ash said, stroking Pikachu’s back. “Even if they ask me, I wouldn’t know how to answer what my romantic orientation is!” He shrugged. “Aromantic, biromantic, panromantic, I haven’t thought about it that much!”

“Nothing wrong with that. Some find comfort in labels, some feel labels are too limiting and pressuring, it’s all valid!” 

“Thank you!”

Steven mirrored Ash’s smile. “...It really has been a while, huh Ash?”

“Yeah it’s awesome seeing you again!” Pikachu chirped in agreement before patting Ash’s cheek. Ash grinned. “Yeah I guess you’re right, Pikachu! It has been a while since we saw Lance as well.” 

Steven hid a smirk. “Oh yeah, you last saw him in Hoenn, right?”

“Mhm!”

“Thanks for Hoenn, by the way.” Steven glanced between Ash and his ride back home. 

Ash only shrugged, directing Steven’s gaze to Pikachu by petting his head. “I’ll see you around?”

Steven patted Ash’s head with a nod. “Looking forward to it. Call me if you ever want to hang out or decide to take up contests again!” Pikachu chittered in affirmation.

Eyes wide, Ash grinned, waving Steven goodbye. “Will do! And if you see Lance around, can you please tell him I’m looking forward to our next meeting?”

“You’ll see him before I do!” Steven yelled back, waving down at them. Ash and Pikachu both blinked. 

After the helicopter disappeared into the sky, Ash poked Pikachu’s cheek. “Should we go?” Pikachu gave an excited chirp, nodding.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Colors were everywhere. 

Rainbow flags, rainbow balloons, rainbow outfits.

Ash and Pikachu bathed in the friendly atmosphere. Some strangers handed Ash a mini rainbow flag, some offered to paint pride flags on their faces, some chatted with him and asked to pet Pikachu. Everyone was so accepting! 

Waving his mini flag, Ash cheered.

Nothing could ruin his mood!

“Why are you here?”

Pikachu’s ears twitched as Ash met the stranger’s eyes. “Huh? I don’t know, why are any of us here on Earth?”

“You’re too young to be  _ here _ . To have chosen you’re gay.”

Ash’s eyebrow twitched as he gripped his flag tighter. “Excuse me? ‘Chosen’?”

“Decided, realized, whatever word you prefer. You don’t belong here.” Pikachu narrowed his eyes.

“Why not? It’s not like being straight is the default.” Ash shrugged, letting Pikachu climb onto his head. “I didn’t know you knew my life better than I do.”

The stranger growled, “Oh you’re one of  _ those _ people. We have had  _ enough _ of people like  _ you _ . Stop pretending you’re part of this community! I heard how you talked about girls back there, you’re  _ straight _ .” Pikachu scowled at the stranger.

Twirling his flag, Ash tilted his head. “...How do you know I’m not pan or bi or poly or trans or nonbinary or  _ ace _ ? If anything, you’re the one assuming who I am.”

“You think ace people belong here?”

Ash and Pikachu both furrowed their eyebrows. “Of course.”

The stranger laughed, trying but failing to snatch the rainbow flag out of Ash’s hands. “Oh so you’re  _ ace _ . Get out of here, you’re all practically straight-”

“Straight up awesome, you mean. And even if I was straight, am I not allowed to show my support?” Pikachu chirped in agreement. 

“The problem isn’t being straight.”

“I agree! Pride may be open to everyone, but it’s not for straight-”

“The problem is you.” Ash froze, nearly dropping the mini flag. “Ace isn’t a real sexuality, you’re just glorifying celibacy to be a special snowflake~” Pikachu growled at the stranger.

“...What.”

A torrent of insults bombarded Ash. 

Late bloomer. Naive. Immature. Weird. Wrong. Inhuman. Unnatural. Broken. Unlovable. Prude.  _ Alone for the rest of your life- _

Pikachu’s cheeks sparked.

“Stop stop stop! I’m perfectly fine the way I am!”

“No you’re not.” Pikachu yelled at the stranger. Ash took a sharp breath, but the stranger only shrugged, hissing, “If we weren’t at pride I’d  _ beat _ you. You need to be  _ fixed _ , and if I’m the one to beat some sense into you that humans  _ don’t  _ reproduce asexually, I’d gladly do it.” 

“...That’s not-”

“Are you saying I’m wrong?” Ash fell silent, trying to restrain Pikachu from clawing the stranger’s eyes out. “You see, I’m just trying to help you! Being ace doesn’t help you, so you better stop pretending to be someone you’re not.”

“I’m…” Ash shook his head, hugging Pikachu. “Are you that worried I might not have sex?”

“Do you not want a relationship?” the stranger growled, staring at the flag in Ash’s hands. “ _ No one  _ will love you if you keep doing this.” Pikachu only hissed at them.

“Why does sex determine love?”

The stranger took a step closer to Ash. “Why don’t you be a  _ man _ for once?” Ash winced, holding both Pikachu and the flag closer to himself. “I’m sure you’ll find someone. What’s your type?” the stranger exclaimed, drawing the attention of a few people.

“I don’t... have a type?”

“But you must!”

“No, I love all my pokemon the same!”

There was a genuine chuckle from the crowds. Pikachu perked up. The stranger rolled their eyes. “You just haven’t met the right person yet.”

“Look, I’m not gonna have sex either way, you can stop-”

“How do you know if you haven’t tried it before?”

“I haven’t been stabbed before either.” Pikachu’s ears wilted, but Ash shrugged, absentmindedly waving his mini flag around. “I would say I haven’t died before either, but you know.” Ash blinked when someone from the crowds took a sharp breath. “Oh wait,  _ you  _ don’t know. You don’t know what I go through.” He shrugged, stroking Pikachu’s head to calm him down. “I don’t need to prove my sexuality to you.”

“You’re just scared of your actual identity-”

“That’s funny. I save the world and almost die on a day to day basis, my own identity isn’t gonna scare me. And who says my ‘actual’ identity isn’t being ace?” Pride emanated from... elsewhere. Ash and Pikachu exchanged a confused glance.

“Stop trying to be unique!”

“But being ace isn’t unique?”

“Then it’s just a phase!”

Ash’s eyebrow twitched. “Well what if it is? Is there something wrong with me trying to figure out who I am? Impermanence doesn’t mean insignificance, but  _ what if it’s not a ‘phase’ _ -”

“You’re mentally  _ ill _ .” Ash and Pikachu both flinched. “You don’t belong-”

“People like you are the only people who  _ don’t  _ belong here.” Ash and Pikachu blinked as the newcomer stepped in front of them.

“Lance?” 

Lance sported a small smile at them before blankly staring at the stranger. “You calling asexuality a mental disorder is like calling being gay or straight a mental disorder. It’s not. Stop being an asshole, would you,” he flatly said. Ash plopped Pikachu back onto his shoulder.

“Who  _ are _ you?” The stranger tsked. “Oh you’re another one of  _ those _ people, aren’t you? Another  _ freak _ ?” 

“Hey!” Ash yelled, startling everyone around. “Why don’t you  _ shut up _ , you acephobic jerk?!” Lance stoically reached a hand in front of Ash, blocking him with his cape. “ _ Why _ should  _ we _ respect you when you don’t show  _ us _ respect?! You can insult me, but you  _ can not, and I repeat, you can not insult- _ ”

“Ash.” Pikachu rolled his eyes at Lance. Ash huffed, crossing his arms. Lance’s face remained blank, but the lines around his eyes creased. 

“So do you  _ non-fuckers  _ have any  _ real  _ feelings? Are you just  _ scared  _ of sex?”

Lance rolled his wrist, staring at his nails before letting his ring gleam in the sunshine. “Do you? And for your information, not all aces are sex-repulsed. Some of them, sure, but take it from a sex-positive ace, I’m not scared of sex.” Ash and Pikachu exchanged a glance.

“I don’t care! Keep that to yourself!” The people around them stared.

“Ironic,” Ash murmured, glaring at the stranger. “You don’t know who you’re talking to.”

Raising an eyebrow, Lance side-eyed the stranger. “Oh I’m sorry, is my experience too personal for you?” He tilted his head, eyes half-lidded. “I don’t understand you bastards, why do you hate asexuals? Afraid that some of us don’t care about having kids? Worried that we’ll eat all the dragon pokemon shaped cake? Scared we value friendship and possibly romance over sex?” Lance draped his cape over Ash and Pikachu, a blank expression on his face. “That’s sad. Well, have fun with the law. Can’t say I pity pieces of shit like you though. Let’s go.”

The stranger yelled how they were heartless and hated everyone. How they had no passion, lived uncomplicated lives, hated life. Neither Ash nor Lance reacted.

After they ambled out of the stranger’s sight, Lance side hugged Ash, squishing Pikachu between them. “Can you  _ believe  _ them? You  _ hating _ everyone? You’re the  _ last _ person I know to ever hate  _ everyone _ , Ash! And oh boy, you really snapped back there!” He laughed, patting Pikachu’s head. “Thanks for playing along once again!”

Ash grinned, flushing in embarrassment. “Aw shucks. It’s been so long, Lance!” He gestured towards Lance with his mini flag. “Look at you! You look so good!” Pikachu cooed in agreement.

Lance sported a huge grin, fondly staring at the duo as if they were babies. “You too!” He mussed up Ash’s hair, ring brushing against Ash’s face when Lance moved his hand down to poke Ash’s cheek. “How many hearts have you broken by now?” he joked. Pikachu licked Ash’s other cheek before laughing.

Awkwardly chuckling, Ash noted, “You watched the interview?”

“Yeah, considering what happened. It’s why I’m here, actually.” Ash glanced off. Lance reassuringly rubbed Ash’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Ash.” Ash hummed to acknowledge it, eyes glazed. Pikachu nuzzled Ash’s cheek, hopping onto Lance’s shoulder.

“I guess I just don’t know how to answer those questions.” Ash hugged himself, staring at the mini rainbow flag. “What if I’m not ace after all? I mean, I know demi and grey are a thing, so maybe I really  _ haven’t _ found the right person?” He faintly smiled when Lance tickled Pikachu’s cheeks, causing him to coo. “Would my fans accept me at all when I tell them...” Ash shook his head. “Sorry, didn’t mean to go off on a tangent.”

“It’s no worry!” Lance said, Pikachu chirping in agreement. “Now listen, if someone doesn’t accept and respect who you are, they’re not worth your time. What the haters say? It’s neither fact, or something you deserve.” Lance chuckled when Pikachu leaped onto his head. “Besides, there’s nothing wrong with being unsure of your sexual orientation. Questioning is a thing, after all.” Ash blinked, stifling a chuckle when Lance jabbed his side. “There’s no deadline to figure out who you are, but you aren’t ‘too young’ if you do. When it comes to what works for you and who you are, there’s no going wrong!”

Ash grinned, waving his flag around. “Thank you!” Before they could say anything, Ash’s stomach grumbled. Pikachu rolled his eyes, sinking against Lance’s head as his stomach grumbled as well.

Lance stifled a chuckle, absentmindedly twisting his ring. “Wanna get some food before we head back?”

“Yeah!” Ash and Pikachu both exclaimed.

There was a moment of silence.

“So have you encountered any cool dragon pokemon since we last saw? Fought in any good battles?” Ash covered a grin when Lance joked, “Made some new friends and  _ history _ ?”

“Oh you have  _ no _ idea!” Lance grinned when Ash burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by the AO3 discord chat! <3
> 
> How has everyone been doing? I hope well!


End file.
